


05. Unbreakable

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the worst fight they have ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	05. Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

It was the worst fight they have ever had.

Chris' room was pristine, bed still made, the soft, muted light coming from the bedside lamps casting an almost romantic glow across the room. Darren wanted to throw the fucking thing at the wall.

Darren stared at his own hands, balled into fists and pressed against the mattress he was sitting on. Chris stood by his desk, back to Darren, his knuckles white as he gripped the dark mahogany. He couldn’t even remember what had started the fight. Couldn’t even remember what the fuck they were fighting about.

“Do you really think it’s going to be that easy?” Chris asked, turning to face him, eyes a cold blue that grabbed at Darren’s heart, squeezing tight until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “We’ll go on some talk show and announce to the world how in love we are? And you really think everyone’s going to be okay with that?”

Darren fought through the haze of pain to focus on Chris’ words. He remembered now. TMZ had released photos of the two of them having dinner and while the photos themselves were innocent, it had sparked a discussion about them going public with their relationship. Something Darren desperately wanted, but Chris apparently didn’t.

“Do you really think they’ll leave us alone after that? You don’t think they’ll pick us apart and rip us to shreds the moment we make one fucking mistake?” Chris’ voice echoed in the room, high-pitched and almost shrill. The beginnings of a headache formed at the back of Darren’s head and he reached up to rub at his nape.

“It’s like everything to you is made up of sunshine and puppies and glitter. Fuck, Darren, doesn’t anything break you?”

There was a roaring in Darren’s ears and it was all too much, too, too much that he didn’t even realize that it was his own voice he heard say, “You do. You break me.”

Chris took a step back like he’d been slapped and Darren should care, he should and he did. He wanted to reach out and hold Chris close, apologize for every mean and hurtful thing that had come out of their mouths, but he couldn’t because he was hurting too and at that exact moment, all he knew was the pain in his chest and that the man he loved was looking at him like _Darren_ broke his heart. As if Chris hadn’t done it first.

“You break me,” Darren repeated, voice hoarse and unfamiliar to his own ears, “You break me apart and you piece me back together and sometimes I am so fucking scared that you’ll stop doing even that. You have no idea how fucking exhausting it is to be in love with you.” His words are full of anger and hate and he never, ever thought he’d feel this way about Chris, about them. “You can do it, you now? Break me apart, shatter me and I wouldn’t know how to get back up.“

Chris stared at the floor, arms wrapped around himself as if his own arms were the only thing keeping him together. Darren knew the feeling.

“Do you even hear yourself? You’re telling me that I’m not worth it. That _we’re_ not worth it. Is that what you think? That this is all some stupid Hollywood fling?”

Darren looked at Chris, begging him to tell him otherwise. Begging him to say that he believed that they were more than just a mid-show hookup. That he believed Darren loved him because he didn’t at first and Darren had given everything in him to show Chris that Darren meant it when he said he loved Chris.

_I love you so fucking much, you’ll break me and you don’t even know the extent of it._

Chris didn’t answer, didn’t even want to meet his eyes and something inside Darren withered and died.

“Fuck this.” He stood up, didn’t even bother to see if he had his phone with him before heading out the bedroom door. All his strength went into stopping himself from running back into Chris’ room. He was afraid of what he would do if he did. Afraid of what a broken hearted boy can do to the boy who broke his heart.

He walked away and tried to tell himself that it was for the best, that they’ll talk about it tomorrow when neither of them are angry and hurt and frustrated with each other. It was that thought that allowed Darren to put one foot in front of the other until what he was breathing in was cold, night air.

When he was finally in his car he let his heart fall and shatter. Let himself break down and cry, pieces of him dying as the clock ticked past each minute. He waited, five, ten, fifteen minutes before driving away, looking back one last time.

The vice around Darren’s heart gave one last sadistic squeeze. There had been hope, because Darren always has hope, but it died with the thought that not once had Chris even tried to stop him.


End file.
